The Kagamine Twins
by Mizuki Chouchou
Summary: Tentang Len yang menyukai Rin, kembarannya. Fan fic pertama Chouchou dalam bahasa Indonesia. Review ya :D
1. Prologue

**Len's Love  
><strong>

.

Aku adalah anak kembar. Kembaranku adalah Rin, dan dia adalah seorang perempuan. Sedangkan aku adalah Len, dan aku adalah kakak laki-laki Rin. Sejak lahir, kami selalu bersama. Kami melakukan segalanya bersama-sama. Kami bermain bersama, belajar bersama, makan, mandi, dan tidur bersama. Kami hanyalah anak-anak yang masih polos.

Kesukaanku dan Rin adalah bermain di taman dekat rumah kami. Aku masih ingat pada saat itu, di suatu hari libur yang sangat cerah. Kami sekeluarga bermain bersama. Lebih tepatnya, ayah dan ibu kami mengawasi kami yang sedang asyik bermain di taman itu.

" Ini untukmu," aku memberikan sekuntum bunga berwarna putih yang telah kususun setelah kupetik dari taman itu kepada Rin.

" Wah! Makasih, Len!" Rin berseru kegirangan melihat bunga yang kuberikan kepadanya. Sepertinya tak terlintas di benak Rin untuk memetik dan merangkai bunga itu sendiri. Segera setelahnya, Rin berlari ke tempat orangtua kami.

" Ibu! Coba lihat, Len memberikannya untukku!" kata Rin sambil memamerkan bunga itu kepada ibu kami. Ia mengatakannya seakan-akan aku sudah memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga kepadanya. Sifat Rin yang satu ini membuatku senang.

" Wah, kau memang kakak yang baik, Len!" Ayah mengusap kepalaku, " Kau mau bersusah payah mengumpulkan bunga-bunga itu dan merangkainya untuk adikmu."

" Rin bukan saja adikku!" kataku tanpa berpikir panjang, " nanti kalau sudah dewasa, aku akan menikah dengan Rin!"

" Oh ya?" kata Ibu dan Ayah yang diselingi dengan tawa kecil. _Saat itu aku tidak tahu, bahwa Ayah dan Ibu menyangka bahwa aku hanya bercanda dan mengira bahwa hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang lucu, karena kami masih anak-anak..._

.

Saat itu umur kami baru 5 tahun. Kemudian, pada saat kami berumur sembilan tahun... Aku masih ingat betul. Saat itu di sekolah aku dan Rin bermain bersama dan aku pun berkata kepada teman-temanku bahwa kelak kami akan menikah. Tepat pada saat itulah, aku mendengar suara tawa.

" Tak mungkin!" kata salah seorang temanku.

" Apa maksudmu?" Aku mulai marah.

" Habis, kalian kan bersaudara!" katanya, ia berhenti tertawa, " Aku dengar dari kakakku bahwa pernikahan antar saudara itu hal yang _tabu_! **Tidak diperbolehkan!**"

Aku terhenyak. _Tidak mungkin, kenapa bisa hal itu dilarang? Aku sangat menyayangi Rin! Itu pasti hanya bualan temanku, dia pasti iri denganku!_

" **KAU BOHONG!**" Aku berteriak kepadanya. Kemudian aku berlari meninggalkan mereka semua yang kebengongan dengan sikapku. Hanya ada satu hal dalam pikiranku saat itu, yaitu menanyakannya kepada ibu. _Pasti ibu akan mengatakan bahwa temanku berbohong. Pasti ibu akan mengatakan bahwa aku nanti akan menikah dengan Rin. Ya, pasti!_

Aku segera mendobrak pintu rumah dan berlari ke dapur. Sore hari seperti ini pasti ibu sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Aku segera masuk ke dapur dan melihat punggung ibuku yang sedang memasak. Kupeluk ibuku dari belakang. Air mataku mulai mengalir, tanpa kusadari. Namun air mata itu segera berhenti karena sebentar lagi pasti masalah ini akan berakhir.

" Ada apa, Len?" tanya ibu dengan suaranya yang lembut dan menenangkan.

" Okaa-san (ibu), apa benar kalau aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Rin?" tanyaku dengan polosnya. _Pada saat itu, aku belum mengerti apa-apa..._

Ibu tertawa, " Kalian kan bersaudara, Len... Kau pasti akan menemukan orang lain nanti. Oh ya, mulai hari ini, kalian harus mandi dan tidur terpisah, ya! Ayah dan Ibu sudah menyiapkan kamar lagi untukmu atau Rin."

Aku sangat terpukul saat itu. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan perlahan menuju ke kamar kami, yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi kamar bagi salah satu di antara kami. Aku mulai menangis. _Hal ini __**tidak adil!**_Bukan saja aku mengetahui kenyataan yang berat bahwa aku tidak bisa bersama dengan Rin, juga aku mendapat pukulan keras saat mengetahui kalau kami harus mulai berpisah.

Begitulah, mulai malam itu aku dan Rin tidur terpisah dan mandi sendirian. Nampaknya Rin tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan hal ini. _Apakah hanya aku yang merasakannya? Apakah hanya aku yang merasa kesal dan sedih?_

.

Pada saat berumur 12 tahun, nampak perbedaan di antara kami. Rin mulai sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman-teman perempuannya. Kami tak lagi lengket seperti dulu saat kami kecil. Entah kenapa nampaknya ada jarak di antara kami sekarang. Memang kami masih akrab, namun tidak seakrab pada saat kami masih kecil.

.

Dan sekarang kami berusia 14 tahun. Nampaknya Rin mulai tidak mau berbagi rahasia denganku. Yah, begitu pula denganku. Dari apa yang kulihat, Rin sepertinya sedang berpacaran dengan Kaito. Yah, aku juga pacaran, sih. Dengan Miku. Juga Luka. Aku tahu ini tidak baik, tapi tetap saja aku berpacaran dengan lebih dari satu perempuan. Dan **tidak ada satupun** di antara mereka yang mampu membuatku terpikat. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan Rin. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, hanya Rin yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

" Rin...," aku membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Ia benar-benar ceroboh. Seharusnya buku tugas Matematikanya sudah dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya agar ia tidak lupa, tapi kenapa bisa buku Rin masih tertinggal di kamarku? Tadi sore memang kami belajar bersama, tapi seingatku ia sudah membawa bukunya. Atau tidak. Aku juga sedari tadi melamun saja, sampai baru menyadari hal ini saat larut malam. _Apa Rin sudah tidur?_

" Rin?" kupanggil lagi Rin, namun tidak ada jawaban. Aku pun masuk ke dalam. Ah, rupanya ia sudah tidur. Kuletakkan saja bukunya di atas meja belajarnya. Pasti ia akan sadar dan melihat bukunya besok pagi.

Aku duduk sejenak mengamati Rin. _Tak apa kan?_ Aku hanya akan mengamatinya. Nampaknya ia tidur sangat pulas, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Wajahnya saat tidur sangat manis. Kulitnya masih seputih dulu, sepertinya kulitnya lebih halus daripada kulitku...

Tanpa sadar aku sudah memegang pipi Rin. Benar saja, kulitnya halus. Dan putih. Ia nampak sangat rapuh seakan-akan ia bisa hancur jika aku menyentuhnya. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak hancur. Aku menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Tangannya bergerak. Aku terkejut, namun ia hanya berpindah posisi tidur saja.

"...Selamat malam, Rin," kukecup dengan lembut pipinya. Setelah itu aku mengangkat wajahku. Mataku bertemu dengan matanya. _**Celaka!**_ _Kenapa ia membuka matanya tepat di saat seperti ini?_ _...Semuanya sudah __**hancur**__... Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_ Pasti hubungan kami akan menjadi renggang...

* * *

><p><em>To be continued or the end...?<em>

**Ini fan fiction pertama Chouchou dalam bahasa Indonesia! ^^ Moga-moga kalian suka! Kalau bisa, tolong di-review ya~ Sankyuu (makasih)!**


	2. My Heart Breaks

******Maaf ya baru sempat update ^^ Chouchou habis ujian, dan mood writingnya tidak seberapa bagus, jadi maaf kalau chapter ini hanya segini... Kalau kalian suka, mohon saran dan masukannya, ya~ Thanks and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**My Heart Breaks**

" Hng...," Rin menguap sambil membuka matanya. Badanku menjadi kaku. Bagaimana mungkin, timing yang sangat hebat ini? Aku tertangkap basah sedang mencium Rin... Bagaimana ini... Ah, yang penting sekarang aku harus segera duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, yang penting jangan dengan posisi seperti ini dong!

" R-Rin, anu, ini...," aku tergagap. Dalih apa yang bisa aku katakan sekarang untuk menutupi kegugupan dan juga perasaanku? Apakah Rin akan menyadarinya? Walaupun termasuk anak yang tidak peka, tapi kalau seperti ini caranya, pasti Rin akan menyadari perasaan 'menyimpang'-ku. Sebuah ide terbesit di benakku kemudian.

" Aku kangen kamu, Rin... Dulu kita sering mengucapkan selamat tidur dengan cara mencium pipi kan? Jadi, tadi itu aku hanya...," aku menghentikan diriku sendiri ketika melihat Rin yang segera menarik selimutnya dan berbalik membelakangiku. Aku tunggu dia mengatakan sesuatu, mencaciku atau semacamnya. Namun ternyata Rin hanya diam saja. Dia tidak berbalik lagi menghadapku. Dia terus membelakangiku.

" ...Maaf," menyadari kecilnya kemungkinan Rin yang marah akan menanggapiku, aku pun memutuskan untuk menyerah dan masuk kembali ke kamarku. Besok pasti akan kujelaskan semuanya kepada Rin. Tapi tunggu! Mungkin saja Rin akan melapor ke orangtua kami mengenai sikap menyimpangku ini. Atau bisa saja ia membenciku dan akan menjauhiku. Bagaimanapun usahaku, bagaimanapun caraku berdalih, hubungan kami pada akhirnya pasti akan hancur...

* * *

><p><em>Because a ' bond' is just too fragile<em>

_It's just like a fragile glass..._

_Which will break immediately_

_If I touch it..._

* * *

><p>Pagi telah tiba. Seorang remaja berambut pirang yang hampir berusia 15 tahun itu segera mengambil jam wekernya, walaupun jam itu belum berbunyi. Ia menatap jam dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dengan cekatan ia pun memutuskan untuk meletakkan jam itu kembali dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Bayang-bayang bersalah dan ketakutannya itu menghantuinya.<p>

Dengan perlahan, Len menuruni tangga. Aroma roti panggang yang khas yang diciumnya begitu ia hampir turun ke lantai pertama membuatnya merasa bahwa semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Seakan-akan kejadian tadi malam itu tidak pernah terjadi.

" Ah, Len, kamu sudah rapi! Ayo makan dulu," kata Ibu sambil tersenyum dengan lembut. Sesaat, Len merasa sangat lega mendengar suara lembut ibunya dan melihat senyum ibunya yang sangat mirip dengan senyum Rin, adiknya itu. Dengan patuh Len duduk dan mulai memakan roti jatahnya saat terdengar suara yang membuatnya tegang dan terduduk kaku.

" Ohayou, Okaa-san! Ohayou, Len-kun! (Selamat pagi, Ibu! Selamat pagi, Len!)," seru gadis itu seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Gadis itu tersenyum dan membungkuk ke arah Len. Membuat Len dapat merasakan basahnya rambut Rin, dan aroma shampoo Rin yang sangat disukainya. Juga wangi perempuan. Dari Rin, adiknya. Sesaat ia merasa bahwa jantungnya akan berhenti.

" Wah, hari ini roti panggang, ya? Seperti biasa, ya! Hehe...," Rin pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Len. Len menahan nafasnya was-was.

" Ano, Rin...," Len berusaha untuk berbicara dengan benar tanpa tergagap karena ketegangan yang ia rasakan.

" Ah, Len! Kitte, kitte! (dengar, dengar!)," Rin memotong kalimat Len dan mulai mengoceh dengan suara riangnya, " tadi malam aku bermimpi! Aku bermimpi ketika masih kecil, saat kita tidur bersama, kita akan saling mengucapkan selamat tidur dengan ciuman di pipi! Aaah, kangennya! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba memimpikan hal itu lagi ya?"

Len tertegun. _Rin memang benar-benar anak yang lugu... _Namun di dalam hatinya, ia merasa lega karena adiknya hanya mengira kejadian semalam itu mimpi. Len menghela nafasnya, ia merasa lega sekali. Namun ia masih khawatir bahwa ia akan mengulangi hal yang ia lakukan tadi malam. Bahkan, lebih...

"Ehm, itu...," Len tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya terus menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Rin. _Biarlah... lebih baik kalau dia menganggap semuanya mimpi... Jangan sampai ketahuan... Perasaanku... ini..._

"Ehehe, mungkin karena aku membahas masa kecilku dengan Kaito-kun, yaa?" Rin tertawa bahagia sambil melahap rotinya. Wajahnya yang terlalu polos membuatnya terlihat lebih muda, atau lebih tepatnya terlihat lebih kekanakan. Rin melahap rotinya sambil terus berbicara, " Hey, Len~ kamu punya cewek yang kamu sukai, nggak? Kalau kau punya, kasih tau aku yaa! Aku pasti akan mendukungmu, habis aku ingin kamu bahagia seperti aku dan Kaito—"

BRAK!

Belum sempat Rin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Len menyelanya dengan pukulan keras pada meja. Rin yang sedang asyik memakan roti dan tertawa riang sambil ngobrol itu tertegun. Rotinya jatuh kembali ke atas piring, untung saja dia meletakkan piringnya tepat di bawah tangannya. Sementara itu, Ibu yang sedang menyiapkan bekal untuk Ayah segera berhenti dan menatap tajam ke arah Len.

" Apa-apaan kamu, Len-," kata Ibu sambil terkesiap. Len belum menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun dan dengan tatapannya yang marah, menatap balik ke arah Ibu. Kemudian Len menatap Rin—dan ia melihatnya. Tatapan ketakutan dan tertegun yang tampak dengan jelas dari wajah Rin.

"..kh," Len menggertakan giginya. _Apa-apaan aku ini... _Len segera mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan dekat kursinya dan pergi menjauhi meja makan. Ia berhenti saat menyadari bahwa kedua wanita itu masih menatap ke arahnya dan siap akan menegur jika ia tidak mengatakan sesuatu.

" Aku... ingat kalau ada janji dengan teman... Aku berangkat duluan... Maaf, aku makan di sekolah saja," kata Len terbata-bata sambil berusaha terlihat alami. Setelah mengatakan kalimatnya, ia segera berlari keluar rumah, tidak memberikan kesempatan sama sekali kepada lawan bicaranya untuk memberi tanggapan. Len berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan berhenti ketika dia kehabisan nafas dan tenaga. Tentu saja ia tak punya banyak energi untuk berlari pagi, makanannya tak ia sentuh sedikitpun, namun anehnya ia sudah berlari cukup jauh dari rumah. Ia berkeringat keras, wajahnya pucat.

.

..

...

Len membungkukkan badannya dan berusaha menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil terengah-engah. Ia menutupi mulutnya dan meninju tembok bata yang kebetulan berdiri kokoh di sebelahnya.

" Apa-apaan aku ini...," kata Len pelan, dan dalam benaknya terbesit gambaran Rin yang dengan riangnya menggandeng tangan Kaito, " aku ini benar-benar... BODOH!" Teriakannya bergema di jalan yang masih sepi.

_Aku benci. Aku benci melihat Rin bahagia dengan orang lain. Aku tak mau. Ini tak bisa diterima. Kenapa Rin tak pernah sadar akan perasaanku terhadapnya? Apa aku tak masuk hitungannya karena aku saudaranya? Kenapa... kenapa aku harus ditakdirkan menjadi kembaran Rin? Aku kan satu-satunya orang yang paling mencintainya! Hanya aku yang bisa membahagiakan Rin! Ini sungguh tak adil! Wajah dan tawa polosnya itu... aku sangat menyukainya... Aku ingin... menodai dan merusak kepolosannya itu-..._

_DEG!  
><em>

HAH!

Terkesiap dari pikiran gelapnya, Len terkejut. Ia terkejut dan tak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan berpikiran seperti itu. Air mata mengaliri pipinya, wajahnya memerah.

"Aku... memang tak pantas... untuk Rin... Apanya... APANYA YANG HANYA AKU YANG BISA MEMBAHAGIAKAN RIN?" Len meninju tembok yang keras itu berulang kali, " Aku bahkan ingin menghancurkan hubungan kami! Ingin membeberkan semuanya dan melukai Rin yang polos! Aku ini... Aku ini...!" Len berhenti saat merasakan sakit yang menjalari tangan kanannya yang sudah berdarah-darah akibat jotosan keras ke tembok yang tak bersalah itu.

Len menengadah ke atas, " Tuhan... kenapa... Kenapa jadi begini? Apa yang... harusnya kulakukan?" Air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Dengan tangan kirinya yang masih belum bernoda, ia menutupi wajahnya yang merah dan mungkin sudah tak rapi lagi karena tangisannya.

_Andai aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini, lebih baik aku tak usah lahir saja sekalian... daripada aku tak bisa memilikimu... _

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_.  
><em>

"...Len...," Rin tiba-tiba menengadah ke langit dengan wajah serius. Kaito yang berjalan di sisinya terdiam sejenak.

" Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Kaito. Rin segera menoleh ke Kaito dan melemparkan senyum polosnya.

" Nggak apa-apa, kok! Yuk, ke sekolah!" kata Rin dengan riang. _Len... kenapa dia akhir-akhir ini yaa?_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<br>_

**__Reviews are warmly welcomed! ^^ See you in the next chapter~**


	3. Spice?

******Akhirnya update! ^^ Maaf kalau updatenya lama, susah sekali dapat mood untuk melanjutkan cerita ini! Tapi semoga kalian tetap menikmatinya :3 Ending ceritanya bahkan sudah kupikirkan, padahal ini baru awalnya ^^ Well then, selamat membaca!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Spice**

****.

.

Halo semuanya, aku Kagamine Rin, dan sekarang sedang dalam masa bahagia bersama dengan pacarku, Kaito. Yah, aku bilang masa bahagia, sih... Tapi sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranku. Dan ini bukan tentang hubunganku dengan Kaito.

Belakangan ini, aku merasa Len telah berubah. Dia mulai suka kencan—eh, bukan berarti aku menyalahkan Len karena dia sudah punya pacar, tapi masalahnya... Len mulai jarang pulang ke rumah, sikapnya berubah dingin kepadaku. Dia seperti berusaha membuat jarak denganku. Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, pernah ada kejadian begini juga...

.

_" Len, kau pulang malam lagi! Dari mana saja kamu?!" aku berteriak kepada Len sesaat setelah ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Jam makan malam baru saja selesai. Tapi Len malah baru pulang. Ayah masih lembur, dan Ibu sudah capek mengomeli Len terus, jadi kali ini kuputuskan untuk memarahinya._

_" Memangnya itu urusanmu?" katanya ketus, bahkan tak menatapku sama sekali._

_" Iya! Aku kan kembaranmu! Bagaimanapun juga, kau keluargaku, jadi aku harus mengurusimu!" jawabku sebal._

_" Hee, berarti itu hanya karena kewajiban, 'kan? Coba kalau aku bukan kembaranmu, mana peduli kau padaku," Len memunggungiku._

_" Ke-kenapa..."_

_Bisa kuakui, aku kalah dalam perdebatan ini. Andai saja aku tidak mengucapkan kalimat itu... Aku juga tak punya dalih lain, ini memang kewajibanku untuk mengurusi Len. Tapi kenapa... rasanya ada sesuatu yang... aku merasa sedih sekali... Padahal dulu kita selalu bersama, berbagi semua rahasia..._

_.  
><em>

" ...in."

" Rin!"

" RIN!"

Suara Kaito membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Eh, ada apa, Kaito-kun?" tanyaku, menoleh ke Kaito yang berada di sebelahku secepat mungkin.

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kaito, heran.

Aduuh, aku ini bagaimana, sih! Padahal kan sekarang aku sedang kencan dengan Kaito, tapi kenapa pikiranku mengarah ke Len terus? Apa kata Kaito nanti... Eh, tapi karena Len kembaranku, dan bukan orang lain, mungkin Kaito bisa memakluminya.

" Ah, sebenarnya...," aku mulai berbicara. Kaito menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan antusias, ingin mengetahui apa yang dari tadi sedang aku pikirkan.

Ukh! Bagaimanapun juga, lebih baik aku tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Len itu kan juga anak laki-laki, meski dia kembaranku, nanti Kaito jadi agak cemburu atau merasa kalau aku tidak memperhatikannya. Bisa runyam jadinya nanti.

" Ah, nggak apa, kok... Aku cuma berpikir, apa sebaiknya aku potong poniku ya? Poniku sudah memanjang, sih," kataku membuat alasan sekenanya.

" Hee, ponimu kan poni samping, jadi kurasa tak masalah. Begini juga kau sudah cantik. Aku rasa, apapun keputusanmu, tak apa. Kau tetap manis, kok," Kaito tertawa pelan.

" Eeh, kau tak sadar ya?" tanya Kaito setelah berhenti tertawa.

" Eh, apa?" tanyaku bingung.

" Es krimmu meleleh, tuh," kata Kaito sambil menyodorkan tissue kepadaku. Aku langsung melihat ke tanganku yang sudah berlumuran lelehan es krim. Aku segera menerima tissue yang diberikan Kaito dan membersihkan tanganku, dan menghabiskan es krimku secepat kilat. Ah, ternyata Kaito orang yang perhatian juga, masa masih ada anak laki-laki yang membawa-bawa tissue ke mana-mana! Bahkan aku saja jarang menyediakan tissue.

" Rin, kau mau beli crepes?" tanya Kaito.

" Eh, boleh saja!" kataku sambil berfokus menghabiskan es krim. Tinggal sedikit lagi.

" Tunggu di sini sebentar ya, aku akan membelikannya untuk kita berdua," kata Kaito sambil pergi ke toko crepes. Es krimku akhirnya habis. Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di bangku depan. Jalanan sungguh ramai sekarang. Banyak orang berseliweran ke sana kemari. Aku mengamati orang-orang itu. Banyak juga pasangan yang melintas di hadapanku.

Tiba-tiba mataku berhenti ketika melihat wajah yang begitu kukenal. Berada agak jauh di sebelah kanan jalan, di dalam kaca sebuah kafetaria, aku melihat—wajah yang mempunyai beberapa kemiripan denganku. Len. Itu Len. Wah, dia sedang kencan juga rupanya. Dengan siapa, ya? Biasanya aku sering melihatnya dengan Miku atau Luka. Miku dan Luka kan teman dekat Len, dan kurasa mereka menyukai Len. Eh? Tapi tampaknya perempuan yang sedang bersama Len adalah perempuan lain. Dan... tampaknya, perempuan itu... lebih dewasa?

.

.

.

" Len! Tadi di kafetaria N, kamu bersama siapa?" tanyaku malam harinya ketika Len pulang.

" ...Apa pedulimu?" Len tidak menghiraukanku.

" Eeh, dia pacarmu?"

" Yah, begitulah."

" Bagaimana dengan Luka dan Miku? Kukira kau berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka," kataku heran.

" Itu benar, aku juga pacaran dengan mereka, kok," kata Len.

" ! Leen! Bisa-bisanya kau! Kalau pacaran itu ya dengan satu orang yang paling kamu sukai!" bentakku. Aku tak tahu kalau Len sudah menduakan—eh bukan, memacari lebih dari dua perempuan. Bukannya itu playboy? Main perempuan? Len bukanlah orang yang suka mempermainkan orang lain.

" Hee, aku kan cuma mengisi waktu, mereka juga bodoh, mau saja denganku, dan dengan mudahnya tertipu," kata Len dingin.

_Aku tak bisa mempercayai semua ini!_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

**Len P.O.V**

Setelah aku berkata demikian, Rin tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Aku tersenyum pelan. Ya, benci aku, Rin. Benci aku semakin besar lagi. Jangan pernah dekat denganku lagi.

Aku merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku sambil menatap hampa ke langit-langit kamar.

.

...

" _! Leen! Bisa-bisanya kau! Kalau pacaran itu ya dengan satu orang yang paling kamu sukai!"_

" Orang yang paling kusukai... ya?" aku tertawa sinis. Aku tidak menyukai siapapun dari antara 'pacar-pacar'ku itu. Orang yang kusukai—dalam 14 tahun hidupku selama ini adalah orang yang takkan bisa kuraih. Dengannya, mustahil untuk menjalin hubungan. Karena itulah aku sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan banyak perempuan yang menyukaiku sekaligus, karena aku tahu aku takkan bisa... mendapatkan cinta orang yang benar-benar kusukai. Semua ini salahmu, Rin...

Tak ada gunanya merenungi apa yang sudah jelas. Kembar, tak bisa berhubungan. Rinlah yang akan sedih dan terluka. Kalau aku semakin dekat dengan Rin, aku takkan bisa menahan rasa sukaku ini. Aku tahu kalau aku jahat terhadap perempuan-perempuan yang aku permainkan. Tapi tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

_Sampai kapan aku begini terus?_

_Dan kapan rasa sukaku pada Rin bisa terhapus sepenuhnya?_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Sementara itu, di kamar sebelah Len... terdengar isak tangis pelan Rin yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

_Kenapa Len jadi begini? Kenapa dia berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat begini? –kenapa aku tak bisa mengabaikannya saja? Kenapa... kenapa juga aku merasa sangat sedih dan terpukul ketika ia menjadi dingin—seperti orang lain saja kepadaku? Ke mana Len yang dulu?_

Dengan pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk itu, kedua saudara kembar itupun terlelap. Dengan membawa kecemasan akan masa depan mereka...

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... R&amp;R please? ^^<em>


End file.
